bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake F
|place = 1/18 |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 39 |image2 = |season2 = 20 |tribes2 = |place2 = 10/22 |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 11 |days2 = 25 |seasonscompeted = 2 |dayslasted = 64 |tribalwins = 8 |individualwins = 4 |totalchallengewins = 12 |totalvotes = 16}} is a contestant on the online community game and the Sole Survivor of ! In Lycia, Jake was known for using his well rounded gameplay to ruthlessly claw his way to the end. He abandoned allies when he no longer needed them and lied extensively to get his way. With his four immunity wins and multiple idols, it was no surprise seeing him at Final Tribal Council, though neither was the bitter nature of the jury. He owned his game completely, however, and was rewarded with a nearly unanimous win after a hard fought final performance. In Heroes Vs. Villains, Jake was the least connected member of his alliance, making him the target of a last minute attack plan. Jake's ally rallied to tie the vote, and his Light Pearl ultimately tipped it in his favor. The struggles continued for Jake when he got swapped into a 4-2 minority, though he seamlessly infiltrated the Heroes network and attained a position of safety. After playing a top tier premerge game, Jake was idoled out early merge for his threatening gameplay and distant position from the minority. Survivor: Lycia Bio Name (Age): jake, 19 Timezone: est Hometown: college What always gets on your nerves?: "message from andrea" What is your personal claim to fame?: i'm not famous yet What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): how to get away with murder What was the last injury you've survived?: three bees attacked me and went all in on my ear the little bitches.. oh and a bike crash or three Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: morn What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: * bad personality * lack of logic * no understanding of survivor * social emotional mess * general goat vibes * inability to make merge * sadness * bad eyesight * desire to be OTTN * jury mismanagement * straights Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Jake (19) Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: same as last time Personal Claim To Fame: still not famous yet Inspiration in Life: benj Pet Peeves: benj Previous Finishes: 1st (lycia) Favorite Past Moment: either idoling out my closest allies or being called a cutthroat monster by the jurors. hard to pick. Previous Survivor player you respect most: morena. she was robbed. (if morena is cast, then: andrea. queen of pre-merging twice. watch out for her third run.) Previous Survivor player you respect least: myself Why did you come back?: redemption. lycia was a strategic high but a moral low. i want to prove to myself that there is a way to go far without resorting to cutthroat tactics. Voting History Trivia * Jake is currently tied with Ally, Rob and Nathaniel for most idols held in a single season with 3. Category:Sole Survivor Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Lycia Contestants Category:Immunity Idol Holders Category:Returning Players Category:10th Place